A day in the meadow
by 7lynn7
Summary: The first time Edward and Bella go to the meadow together, with a twist. the story contains a strong mating bond/connection. in my story Edward and Bella have never made eye-contact. please review. for now this is a one-shot.


**all twilight credits go to Stephanie Meyers. only the plot is mine.**

**NOTICE: in this story Bella and Edward have never made eye-contact and there is a strong mating bond.**

"Bella, there's something I need to explain to you" Edward began nervously. We were sitting in his meadow and I was enjoying the sight of him in the sun. He looked absolutely stunning in the sun. Beautiful even; his skin looked like it was covered in tiny diamonds. "It's about why I've never made eye-contact with you". I had always wondered he didn't; he would look at me and my face, but never my eyes. "Did I ever tell you about a vampires mating process? I don't think I have. I guess that that is as good a place to start as any" he rambled. I don't think that I had ever seen Edward so nervous. "Edward, deep breaths. Okay? I'm not going to judge you or your nature" I told him. He seemed to visibly calm down at my words. He took a deep breath before starting again. "Vampires have mates, one mate for our entire existence. A mate is the other half of the vampire. Meaning they are the only person that the vampire will ever love and confide in. We can't hurt or betray our mates. Our instincts make us hurt ourselves before we hurt out mates; whether it is physically or emotionally. Vampires are very possessive, protective and loving towards their mates. When we first meet our mate we are very protective. When we make contact with our mates we feel an electric current. Those are two symbols of a pair that can mate, but to seal the bond and to make it official the pair needs to make eye-contact". My mind was on overdrive. "Am I your mate?" I asked gently and lovingly. He nodded, but kept his eyes averted. "I wanted to give you a choice. In case you don't want me" he said sounding vulnerable, as if he expected me to say 'no Edward I don't want you.' "Edward, look at me". He kept his head down. "Edward. Please look at me". He still didn't look up. I crawled over to him and sat next to him. I leaned against a tree and pulled his head into my lap. As I ran my fingers through his hair I asked him quietly, "Edward do you want me to be your mate?" "Yes, more than anything!" "Then why won't you look at me?" I whimpered. He slowly brought his head up. When his eyes met mine the world faded into two honey golden pools. I gasped. I had never seen his eyes directly. As I stared into the pools of honey I felt as if I was seeing into his soul. The pain, self-loathing, and loneliness; it was slowly being over-come by joy, love, need, adoration, and self-forgiveness. It felt like hours had passed before the connection was complete. When it was completed I felt lighter and even more comfortable around Edward. Also I could feel the love I had for Edward become at least ten times stronger, if that was even possible. I looked down and saw a relaxed and blissed out Edward. "Edward are you alright?" I asked in concern. He nodded a lazy smile taking over his face. "Perfect" he purred. He literally purred, like a lion or tiger. It was so cute! I removed him from my lap. He whimpered a little. I quickly crawled on all fours to the front of him. He was watching me and his eyes widened when I climbed on top of him. He was still lying down. He purred very loudly as I situated myself on his chest. My hands quickly tangled themselves into his fiery mane of hair. His purr got deeper and louder the longer I ran my hands through his hair. I could feel the vibrations of his purr going through my body as I sat on top of his stomach. "Love?" "Yes, Edward?" "I think I need to take you home now" he said sadly. I let out an involuntary whimper at the thought of leaving Edward. "Shhh, love. I'll stay as long as I can. I promise". He cooed to me. "Bella?" he asked. "Can I show you how I travel in the forest?" "OF COURSE!" I cried out. He was finally going to let me in completely and absolutely. His answering smile was blinding! He quickly stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Can I carry you bridal style or would you rather ride piggy back style?" he asked; his eyes shining with mischief and humor. "Bridal style, please" I said shyly looking up from under my eyelashes. He groaned and growled deeply. I didn't scare me but made me react in a completely different way; it turned me on. From the way his nostrils flared and he growled a possessive, "MINE", I think he could smell it. He looked down at me with a dark smile, his eyes had gone black. A shiver went down my spine; I wanted him so bad. He growled one more time before shooting off through the forest. It was exhilarating; it felt like I was flying! When we came to a stop next to my truck he seemed reluctant to put me down. He placed me down onto the bed of my rusty pick-up truck. His eyes were black and his pants were tented. I groaned at the sight. I felt proud; I had made my mate desire me and I wanted to please him. I caught the lust in his eyes and I was sure it was reflecting in mine. He leaned down hesitantly before his lips captured mine. It started slow but soon we lost all control. Hi lips were moving up and down my neck; I moaned and tilted my head further to the side. He growled as I did that and in turn his growl spiked my need for him. I started to grind down on his thigh as he devoured my lips and palmed my breasts through my shirt. I pulled away and growled at him. He seemed to like that because he grabbed my calves and adjusted me so that I was grinding on him instead of his thigh. Ugh, it felt so good. I felt some primal instinct come over me. I needed to claim him! I kissed down his jaw and down his neck. I found a vein in his neck and felt a need to bite it. I leaned into his neck and bit down. Hard. He growled and started to thrust and grind into me. My teeth sank into his neck and I sucked on his venom. It tasted so sweet and it made my Edward feel good. I could tell he was close and he could tell the same about me. I knew that if bit just a little harder he would let go, so I did. I clamped my jaw as hard as I could and he let out a mighty roar before sinking his teeth into my neck. I would have normally panicked, but I knew this was what I had done to him. I cradled his head to my neck as he drank from me. I moaned and groaned; it felt like bliss was consuming me. He removed himself from my neck a few moments later looking extremely pleased and proud. "You are MINE now!" he growled as he eyed the mark on my neck and traced the one I gave him. "As long as you are mine" I told him. He picked me up, straightened my clothes and put me in the passenger side before walking to the driver's side. "I love you Bella, my mate!" "I love you my Edward" I told him as he started the car for our ride back to Forks.


End file.
